


Kindred Souls

by IncongruousStrawberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncongruousStrawberry/pseuds/IncongruousStrawberry
Summary: The last day of Karasuno’s summer camp the things between Tsukishima and you take an interesting turn.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/You
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. I really want to improve so any feedback will be welcomed.

In the end, while the third years and some of the second years relaxed in the living room of the big house Coach Ukai had rented, you and the others decided to take advantage of the warm sunny weather and have a walk in the woods. Hinata and Kageyama were in front, having one of their usual bickers, Nishinoya, Tanaka and Yamaguchi trailed behind them, discussing the upcoming concert of an idol they liked and at the back of the queue were Tsukishima and you.  
It happened quite often that the two of you ended up together. You both liked to walk calmly and enjoy the view around you, instead of stomping around blindly as some of the Karasuno members used to do.  
“They should have come too! Lazy people”, said Hinata with a pout, referring to the players who hadn’t come to the joyful walk.  
“Don’t talk about your senpai like that!”, scolded Tanaka, while Kageyama sneered at the ginger haired boy mumbling his usual “Boke”.  
You chuckled almost imperceptibly but soon had the feeling of being observed. You turned your head toward Tsukishima and saw the tall slender guy looking at you with incredulity.  
“You really find them funny?”, he asked. His tone was sceptical, almost annoyed.  
You answered without losing the smile that was on your lips. “Of course, they’re quite hilarious.”  
The boy fixed his glasses while releasing a deep “Mmh”. “I find them quite childish”. He was looking around, or better, he seemed to be looking everywhere except where you were.  
“Well, I can’t really disagree with you on this”, you replied while tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear, “but maybe the problem is also that you are too mature for your age”. You giggled and friendly patted Tsukishima’s shoulder.  
The blond boy suddenly turned toward you, on his face was the quickest and slightest trace of surprise, and then he immediately composed himself. “You are mature too. You are probably the only person in this madhouse with whom one can have a serious conversation.”  
At those words, so direct and nice, your heart started beating just a little bit faster. Oh, the old charm of the “you are the only one” and its inevitable consequence of making you feel special for a moment. A shy smile and a faint hue of red appeared on your face. You wondered if the boy had noticed that, but before you could find an answer your thoughts were interrupted by the lively voice of Tanaka, who was now looking at you and gesturing to come closer. “Come, Y/n, look at what we’ve found!”  
You curiously approached the little group, whose members were now crouched near a tree, and when you got close enough, you saw a little squirrel standing still on the bark of the tree.  
“Look, a squirrel!”, said Nishinoya, enthusiastic.  
“I hadn’t seen one of these since I was small”, said Hinata with widened eyes.  
“But you are still small”, replied Kageyama, his tone perfectly serious and unaware of the rudeness of the comment.  
You started smiling and soon the smile transformed into a chuckle while Hinata tried to make Kageyama realise that they were the same age and struggled to make his point go through.  
Soon the joyful walk in the forest ended and you arrived back at the house, where the third years had started preparing dinner. “Where are the coach and the professor?”, you asked.  
“Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei were invited by the owner of this house for a drink. They said they will come back late and that they trust us to behave in an appropriate way”, replied Daichi with a serene smile. The training week had been hard and he was probably happy to finally have the evening free to relax.  
“We were thinking about going to that club not so far from here tonight, do you want to come?”, asked Sugawara while he was chopping some onions.  
“Oh, no, thank you. I’m not a huge fan of dancing or of the music they put in clubs. But please, do enjoy your night out!”, you replied with a kind smile and started peeling some carrots.  
“But Y/n, it’s our last day here!”, said Asahi, a vaguely disappointed expression on his face.  
“I know, but I am very tired and I would actually enjoy a quiet evening of reading”.  
The boys didn’t insist and you appreciated both their enthusiasm and their respect. You all kept preparing the food while chit-chatting amiably. You had a good or at least decent relationship with every player of Karasuno and you were immensely grateful for this.  
The dinner time finished quickly, thanks to the vivacity of the boys you had now started to consider friends and to their antics. A moment couldn’t pass without someone yelling your name asking for an opinion, showing you some new volleyball technique, proposing you to try something out. In the end the group loudly went outside, with Daichi screaming to be quiet - which was quite ironic - and in the house silence finally reigned.  
You loved the company of those boys and the lively energy they all had, but sometimes you needed some tranquillity too. You went to your room, took the thriller book you had brought with you and never had a chance to actually read, and went to the living room. There were a couple of big and soft couches in there and you found your seat in the corner of the one closer to the window. The moon was full and its light alone was surprisingly bright enough to make you distinguish the words on the vaguely yellow paper of your library-rented tome.  
You had just reached the second paragraph when you felt the couch shift. You suddenly turned around and saw Tsukishima sitting at no more than ten centimetres from you. While your heart beat fast from the scare, you said with a shaken voice: “I thought you guys all went out”.  
You immediately realised that what you said was rather useless, but it was too late to take it back and you braced yourself for the likely salty response of the boy, only that it never came.  
“Clubs are not my thing”, he replied calmly while opening a big book and placing it on his lap.  
You sighed faintly, the scare of his sudden apparition gone and replaced by a surprisingly familiar sense of peace. “I see I’m not alone”. You smiled. The boy didn’t answer and instead started reading his book. You looked at it from afar. “What’s it about?”  
“Natural sciences”, the boy replied while fixing his glasses on his cute nose.  
“Oh”, you answered, and leaned forward to take a peek at the pages, your chin now standing unconsciously close to the boy’s shoulder. You saw the image of what was surely a dinosaur and leaned closer once more to read the description. “Stegosaurus…”  
Tsukishima closed the book with a sudden movement, making you wince, and he fixed his eyes on you. “Are you doing this on purpose?”  
You pulled away and looked at him with confusion in your eyes. “What do you mean? Doing what?”  
“Do you really expect me to not react if you get this close?”. Tsukishima’s expression was dead serious and you had no idea how to react to that.  
Your heart started beating frantically and you felt your face getting flushed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother you, I just-”  
A moment later, Tsukishima’s lips were on yours. Your mind went blank for a moment and as your eyes shut, the world turned black.  
You had wanted this, you couldn’t lie, but you didn’t expect it to happen so fast. It was clear that there was a certain complicity between the two of you; it couldn’t be a coincidence that you often found yourself sitting next to each other, talking to each other or glancing at each other. For some reason, Tsukishima was also the boy you felt more relaxed with; even though he was often rude and he surely lacked patience, you felt like he was extremely genuine and you liked that. He always said what he thought and showed what he felt. He had even paid you some compliments every once in a while, when no one else was listening, making them pass as simple facts, but the thing hadn’t gone unnoticed by you.  
And now his lips were on yours and…  
“I won’t say sorry because I really wanted to do this, but tell me now if I have to stop”. The voice of the boy was weirdly different from his usual calm tone.  
“Tsukki…”, you struggled to find the words, “I…”. Then, in a moment of courage you simply… kissed him back. You put one hand on his shoulder and just… kissed him.  
This time your eyes had remained open long enough to see the golden eyes of the boy looking at you in surprise. After just half a second of hesitation, Tsukishima returned the kiss, his lips warm and soft, and his right hand caressing your cheek gently while his left hand went to lean against your side.  
You stayed on that couch, kissing, for what seemed at the same time a whole eternity and a single, brief instant. The kiss was slowly evolving from an innocent brushing of your lips to something hotter and wetter, with the blond boy’s tongue inserting itself slowly between your lips. When your tongues met, you felt the warmth inside you getting more and more intense, a new feeling that you knew you would never forget.  
As your right hand found its way to Tsukishima’s hair, caressing it gently, you felt his grip on your side getting tighter and butterflies flew wildly in your stomach and…  
Someone rattled at the door. Your heart skipped a beat and you froze in place for a moment, your hands now idle midair. Luckily Tsukishima’s reaction was steadier than yours and he immediately stood up and walked toward the kitchen. A moment later, a clearly drunk Takeda-sensei entered the house supported by Coach Ukai’s shoulder and the two of them walked directly toward the corridor, not even noticing your presence in the big room. Some moments later the wild haired coach was back and looked at you with an inquisitorial look. “Where are the others?”  
You blurted out the answer: “Out”. An embarrassment-filled silence filled the room while you looked at the adult man with barely any control over your face.  
“Oh, good, it’s good to have some fun. I hope they’re not being irresponsible, though. Tomorrow we’ll leave quite early”. The man shot you a kind smile. “Well, I think I’ll go rest in my room. Good night, Y/n, remember to close the door before going to sleep.”  
A moment later he was gone and Tsukishima slowly came out of the kitchen, an amused smirk on his face. “You were so stiff”. He almost chuckled while saying that.  
“Of course I was” you replied, still nervous and vigilant. “Don’t speak so loud, he could hear you.”  
“Don’t worry, he was as drunk as Takeda. He just holds his liquor better. He’ll be already asleep by now.” The tall boy sat beside you once again and looked at you with a sly smile. “Want to get back to what we were doing?” His hand was already caressing your neck and a shiver went down your spine. You had barely the time to nod before he was kissing you once again and having his lips on yours already seemed like the most natural thing in the world.  
Sadly, after a while you heard rattling again and this time you escaped directly to your room, unable to face the other team members of Karasuno after what had happened with Tsukishima.  
After hearing the not so hushed voices of the boys in the corridor and after they finally went to sleep and tranquillity fell on the house, you tried to sleep but miserably failed. There was no way you could fall asleep after sharing such an exciting experience with the boy you had taken a liking to the moment you met him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your Karasuno friends after two years of being apart and it seems that between Tsukishima and you things are not over yet.

Two years had passed since you had been forced to leave the peaceful town in the Miyagi Prefecture because of your father’s work transfer to the other side of the country. It hasn’t been easy: you had to leave your nice house, your best friend and the entire Karasuno team, and one of the members had been particularly hard to leave behind.  
Not that you had completely disappeared or anything, you had kept contact with most of them, sharing news and some random photo every once in a while, like the Hinata and Kageyama’s selfie you were looking at right now, in which the two were eating candies. Hinata was clearly the one who decided to take the photo, all smiles and energy, whilst Kageyama had his usual menacing expression toward his teammate, completely forgetting about the pic.  
You had kept in touch with Tsukishima too, but your sudden departure had been a serious blow for the both of you and you had jointly decided to keep a certain distance in order to maintain the suffering to the minimum. Not that it worked. As much as those kisses that you had shared that last night of the summer camp had seemed more passionate than romantic, the reality was that the feelings behind them had been very strong for both you and Karasuno's blocker.  
The reality was that you had been thinking of him every day: whenever you saw someone with a similar physique, when you saw a new book about dinosaurs in the window of the library you passed by while walking to school, when you put on a nice dress to go out with your friends wondering if he would have liked it, when you saw a full moon and remembered your first kiss.

But things were changing now. It was time to start university and you had discovered that Tsukishima was going to attend the same one you had chosen. You had hoped he would write you something - you were sure he knew about it - but the message never arrived and you had found yourself lacking the courage to write first. You had thought that maybe he simply didn’t care anymore.  
And just like this, one of the last Saturday evenings before the start of classes had arrived and with it the reunion with the members of Karasuno’s volleyball team. You were very excited to see them all again. The meeting point was a bar that was quite close to your university and when you entered the crowded place you immediately saw your old friends eating and sipping beer while chatting lively.  
The knot that had gripped your stomach until that moment quickly loosened as you observed their cheerful faces and felt a huge sense of nostalgia. As you approached the table, Daichi noticed you and drew the attention of the others. “Hey, Y/n is here!”  
The boys all turned toward you and exclaimed your name joyfully and if you didn’t cry a little in that moment you didn’t know when you would. Sugawara soon gestured to you to sit next to him, where two spots were still free, and gave you a small hug when you got closer. “How are you, Y/n?”  
“I’m fine, thank you. Happy to be in the area again. It has been so long since I last saw you guys!” You looked around again and got the confirmation that Tsukishima wasn’t there. “Where is he?” you thought.  
“Tsukishima should arrive soon”, Sugawara murmured in your ear as if he had just read your mind.  
You didn’t answer, knowing very well that whatever you might say would simply confirm that you were looking for him. Soon the conversation partially distracted you from your worries, as the third years told you about their latest exploits and as you caught up with every member of the team. While you picked at some Edamame, your back facing the entrance of the bar, you saw the boys turn at it and wave. A moment later, Tsukishima was sitting next to you in all his splendour. He hadn’t changed at all, his hair still short, his glasses still rectangular and black, his face still mostly serious. He had just grown up, like you had, but the feeling he gave was the same.  
“Hi”, he said with a painfully neutral tone.  
“Hi”, you replied, a little shy.  
“I’ll take a sip of this”, he said, and he grabbed your mug of beer, taking just a sip of it while you looked at him petrified.  
“You finally arrived”, said Daichi, and he started some small talk with the both of you.  
During the evening Tsukishima and you exchanged some words casually, but there was something wrong. You couldn’t say exactly what, but it wasn’t as natural as it had been back in the days. “Maybe we have changed after all.” You thought.  
Sugawara, meanwhile, tried to keep the conversation going and distracted Hinata and Nishinoya, who tended to call you every two minutes to show you some volleyball related photos or ask you a thousand questions about your years away.

The reunion ended swiftly. Too swiftly. You weren’t ready to say goodbye to all your old friends so quickly, without knowing how much you would be actually able to see them in the future, and you definitely weren’t ready to say goodbye to Tsukishima, not like this.  
“Well, it’s time to go. Do you need us to accompany you, Y/n?” asked Daichi with a kind smile.  
“No, I’ve got it” replied Tsukishima, suddenly towering at your side.  
“Tsukishima being nice? That’s something new” said Hinata, immediately scolded by Sugawara with a not so gentle pat on the back.  
You said goodbye to all your friends and then glanced at Tsukishima, waiting for him to say something.  
The boy glanced back at you. “Where do you live?”  
“Not far, a five minute walk toward the station “, you answered, trying to understand his intentions.  
“Ok then.” He started walking and then slowed down to wait for you, who had hesitated for a moment.  
You walked mostly in silence for a couple of minutes, then Tsukishima glimpsed at you. “Will you be studying here, then?”  
“Yes.”  
“Any transfer in sight?”  
“No, I finally live by myself so I don’t have to follow my father around anymore.”  
It was weird to hear him ask all these questions and in such a tense way. The boy fixed his glasses on his pretty nose. “By yourself?”  
“Well, I’ll have a roommate soon, but she won’t arrive before next weekend, so I can finally enjoy some freedom”, you said smiling happily.  
“Any boyfriend coming to reach you soon?” Tsukishima asked suddenly, averting his gaze.  
You blushed slightly, feeling the grip on your stomach coming back in all its strength. “No, no boyfriend.” You hesitated for a moment. “What about you?”  
“I have no boyfriend either” answered the boy, his smartass answer making you both amused and annoyed.  
He soon changed the topic and you both walked another couple of minutes before reaching your apartment. “I live here” you said nodding your head in the direction of your building. You definitely didn’t want to say goodbye here and now. You gazed at the boy for a moment, looking at his hands tucked in his pockets and at his enigmatic expression that somehow suited his face very well. “Do you want to come upstairs for a coffee?” You almost couldn’t believe you had just asked him that.  
The slightest trace of surprise could be seen on the boy’s face for a moment, before he nodded and followed you through the entrance. A minute later, you were in your apartment, small but cosy, even though there were still some boxes full of your things lying around.  
“Make yourself at home”, you said while going to the kitchen area to prepare the coffee, but as you put your hand on the moka pot, a big hand rested on yours. You turned around and saw Tsukishima just a few centimetres from you, his wonderful golden eyes fixed on you.  
“I’m not here for the coffee”, the boy said while intensely staring at you and coming just a little closer.  
You bit your bottom lip, a mountain of emotions precipitating on you: surprise, happiness, worry, excitement. “Then… why are you here?”  
The answer didn’t come in words. Not even a second later Tsukishima’s lips were on yours, but this time the kiss didn’t start slow like it had done the first time. This time you could feel the urgency, the passion, the hunger-like feeling of it. The boy bit your lip and a moment later his tongue had made his way between your lips and had met yours. His hands were sliding gently along your sides and soon tightened their grip, pulling you closer to him.  
The day before you had no idea if you would have seen Tsukishima again and now you were in your kitchen, clinging to one another while your breathing started to get faster and faster. You pulled away from the boy just for a moment, opening your eyes and putting your hands on his chest. “I missed you, Tsukki”, you murmured while looking up at him.  
“Just call me Kei already” he replied and picked you up, making you squeal. “Which one is your bedroom?” he asked with an impatient look.  
“There.” You pointed at the white door behind you and the boy headed there with a fast pace while you held onto him, a bit afraid to fall.  
After entering the room, Tsukishima placed you down on the bed in a surprisingly delicate way and then hovered over you, his right leg between yours and his elbows just above your shoulders.  
You looked at him, excited, and that excitement must have been visible in your eyes because the boy threw himself on you like a man would throw himself on a glass of water after being in the desert for a week.  
His kisses were almost too perfect to be true, firm but gentle, and one of his hands soon started to wander: first along your collarbone, then your side, then your belly. As you ran a hand through his hair - they were as soft as you remembered them - you felt his tapering fingers cup your breast and you winced in aroused surprise. A moment later, you bit Tsukishima’s bottom lip, eliciting a deep groan in him that made you burn hot like a furnace.  
The boy lowered his hand and snuck it under your shirt, going back to your breast but moving your bra away in order to touch your skin directly. It was now your turn to moan. “Take this off”, Tsukishima said whilst pulling your shirt a bit and he actually ended up taking it off of you before you could do anything. A moment later he made you rise a bit to unclasp your bra and soon he had both of his hands on your breasts while your tongues danced in a warm embrace. He left your lips and started wandering down to your neck, leaving hot wet kisses on it and making you moan in a hushed voice; then he moved on to your collarbone and quickly reached one of your nipples, sucking it gently with his mouth while he played with the other nipple with his fingers. Your breathing became faster, your body becoming less calm every minute that passed by.  
Being touched by Tsukishima was inebriating, but you soon realised that you wanted to touch him too. Your hand started to slowly slide along the bust of the boy until you reached the hem of his pants. Unfortunately they were proper pants and not tracksuit ones, so you knew you wouldn’t be able to feel too much, but you brought your hand a bit lower nevertheless and found what you were looking for. The boy’s erection was pressing against the fabric and now your hand too. You started stroking him following his shape.  
Tsukishima exhaled loudly and moved his face close to yours, brushing against your lips with his. “If you keep this on, I’m not going to remain calm for long”. As he said those words, he pressed his loins against yours, making both of your hottest parts come in contact.  
“I’ve lost my calmness already a while ago. I’ve been waiting for this for far too long. I want you, Kei.” You never thought you could be this direct, but it was true. It had been two years since your first kiss and for those two years you had imagined to be able to be with the beautiful person you had now in front of your eyes, and now that he was finally there, you wanted to get to know every part of him.  
“Then let’s take out some stuff” he answered, aroused. He started with your pants, then took off his shirt, at which point you lost even your last trace of dignity and just found yourself staring at him and at his athletic chest adorned by some painfully sexy abs. The boy smirked at you, amused by your staring, and then pulled down his pants, leaving him in a pair of dark grey boxers that poorly hid his arousal.  
You unconsciously bit your lip and Tsukishima basically dashed to the bed and over you, pressing himself again against you while exchanging steaming kisses while you held him tight, never wanting to let him go again. After a while he started moving, rubbing his member on your core, and even though there were still two thin layers between you, you couldn’t hold back a moan.  
You felt like it was forty degrees in the room and your thoughts travelled slow and disorganized while the body sensations took the upper hand. After your fourth incredibly exciting moan the boy couldn’t hold back anymore. He was eager.  
“Y/n, it’s time to take out these too.” His tone was full of urgent necessity as he played with the hem of your panties.  
You nodded as you saw him pulling away slowly, trailing kissing all over your chest until he took off of you the last piece of clothing you were wearing, a pair of pale pink panties complete with a tiny bow in the middle. The boy then took off his boxers too and you both remained still for some seconds, staring at each other: him gazing at your plush and tempting body, you looking at his attractive and athletic one. Then Tsukishima came close, making you open your legs wide with a gentle but firm push of his hands and putting himself in between them. He started kissing your breasts, but then he suddenly turned around, got off the bed and rummaged in his pants and wallet, finally taking out a condom.  
You looked at him with a sly expression. “Oh, I see someone’s always ready.”  
He looked at you with a sneer, knowing you were teasing him. “My brother made me promise to always have one on me “just in case”. I had to do it to make him shut the fuck up.” Then he tilted his head a little. “To be honest, Y/n, if you were responsible you would have some with you too.” He was saying that more to tease you than to be helpful.  
You chuckled. “Well, I don’t usually sleep with people at random just out of the blue, so I thought I would have time to prepare.”  
He looked at you, a pleased smirk on his beautiful face, and got closer to the bed while you gestured to him with a finger to come back to you. He didn’t hesitate and his body was on yours again in a flash. “I want to do something before using this, though” he said, and a moment later he started kissing you, his tongue interlacing with yours and his hand going down… down… down...   
A moment later he was sliding his finger along your labia. “Fuck, you’re so wet.” His voice was deep and full with arousal and that, along with his touch, got a loud moan out of you. Hearing your reaction made the boy bite your lips as he inserted one finger in you, moving it in and out, first slowly, then at a steady pace. Your breathing became laboured and your voice got muffled by Tsukishima’s kisses while he kept giving you pleasure. When you were ready, he inserted another finger, making you close your eyes in delight. The noise he was making made you feel a bit embarrassed but there was no way you would ask him to stop. “I can’t wait anymore. Are you ready?” said the boy while looking at you intensely with his golden eyes.  
“Yes, please.” The “please” was the last blow for Tsukishima. Not only you were there with him, after all that time, wet and with your cheeks tinted with red, but you were basically asking him to fuck you. He put the condom on and brought his member at your entrance, rubbing it nice and slow along it, having you hold his arms while you prepared for what was coming next. He entered into you slowly, making you feel him well before starting to fasten the pace a bit. Quiet moans escaped your lips at every movement as you turned your head to the side.  
“Look at me” the boy said, and as you turned toward him meeting his lustful expression made you feel even better. His thrusts started to become stronger, making your body shake and your breasts move up and down, while he looked at every inch of you like you were made of some precious and unique gem.  
He started groaning in a barely audible way, his movements getting faster, your grip on his arms getting stronger, your bodies getting hotter. There was no doubt you were both enjoying this. A lot. He looked at your face contracted in pleasure and put his weight on a single arm so that he could use a hand to draw small circles around your clit. That was an infallible combination and you quickly started to feel your core getting hotter and hotter, your voice getting louder any passing second, until an orgasm found its way into your body, making your legs tremble and your voice shake. As you clenched around his member, your walls contracting in pleasure, he reached his peak too, letting out a couple of audible groans whilst he gave you his last thrusts. Then he collapsed over you, being careful not to put too much weight on you, and he kissed your cheek in a surprisingly sweet way.  
“You are… Fuck, I missed you, Y/n” he said in a mix of frustration and satisfaction.  
“I missed you too” you replied with a gentle smile while turning to him to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.


End file.
